Sakura Hiden - Español
by alicia-diezm
Summary: (Traducción)La Gran Guerra Ninja no solo afectó a los adultos, también dejó a muchos niños heridos detrás. La ninja médico Sakura viaja las tierras, abriendo clínicas dedicadas al cuidado del trauma mental que los niños vivieron. Ella aprende de una serie de ataques contra Konoha,y su investigación le lleva una conclusión imposible. SasuSaku.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a Tomohito Ōsaki.

Sinopsis: La Gran Guerra Ninja no solo afectó a los adultos, también dejó a muchos niños heridos detrás. La ninja médico Sakura viaja las tierras, abriendo clínicas dedicadas al cuidado del trauma mental que los niños vivieron. Ella aprende de una serie de ataques contra Konoha, y su investigación la leva una conclusión imposible: ¡Sasuke es el terrorista detrás de los ataques! Usando sus habilidades y su corazón, Sakura quiere aclarar el nombre de Sasuke y llevar al real autor de los hechos a la justicia.

 **Prólogo**

 **Recordando**

Recuerdo todo. Todo lo que Sasuke me dijo.

 _Eres una molestia._

Eso me dejó un poco sobresaltada. Pero entonces yo era la culpable. Entusiasmándome en frente de él, contando cosas que hubiesen sido mejor dejar sin decir. Realmente era una molestia.

Mm-hmm, tiene sentido.

 _Tu realmente…eres una molestia._

Esto fue cuando Sasuke estaba abandonando la villa. Me dejó muy conmocionada esa vez, también. Pero después lo continuó con esto:

 _Sakura…_

 _Gracias._

Y eso realmente me salvó. Solo ese "gracias". Él abandonó la villa después de eso, y después era un día tras otro sin verle. Pero ese "gracias" me dio la fuerza para creer en Sasuke.

* * *

Hubo una lucha terrible-no, la palabra terrible no le hace justicia. Hubo una batalla que casi destruye el mundo, y en ese entonces fue cuando Sasuke volvió con nosotros.

Y una vez la batalla fue vencida, él se fue a un viaje. Le dije que quería ir con él, y él dijo, _No tienes nada que ver con mis pecados._ Pero luego continuó:

 _Te veré pronto._

 _Gracias…_

Y me dio un golpecito en mi frente.

"Te veré pronto." "Gracias." Repetía esas palabras una y otra vez en mi corazón. Junto a la sensación de ese golpecito.

Empezamos con "Eres una molestia," y hemos logrado todo un camino hasta "Te veré pronto." Mi corazón se siente cálido de alguna manera cuando pienso sobre ello.

Sasuke. ¿Dónde estás ahora?

Sasuke.

¿Yo? Ahora mismo, estoy…

 **Continuará…**

 **Nota de Autor:** Hola gente! Después de escribir varios one-shots en inglés para practicarlo y subir varias notas sobre el plagio…traigo Sakura Hiden. Me dispongo a traducir la novela ya que es muy difícil encontrarla online, o solo se encuentran partes, etc. De todas formas, os informo: la novela ha sido traducida al inglés por Viz Media así que no dudéis en comprarla si sabéis inglés. En cuanto la saquen en español, que no creo, borraré esta historia, como han hecho muchos traductores en Sakura Hiden al ver que la sacaron en inglés oficial. Otro dato: tengo exámenes ahora en Enero hasta el 3 de Febrero así que seguramente no puedo actualizar hasta ese momento. Disculpadme. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el prólogo de esta maravillosa historia.


	2. Capitulo 1-parte 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a Tomohito Ōsaki.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Parte 1**

Una ninja médico, puede que dos años más joven que Sakura, explicaba los papeles que Sakura sostenía en las manos.

−Estoy segura de que puedes ver, mirando la información en los documentos que he repartido, que el número de niños quejándose de problemas físicos y mentales se ha reducido notablemente.

−Por lo tanto, eso significa que en el año y medio desde que introducimos el programa ha habido una buena mejora ¿mm? – Dijo Sakura.

−Sí, mucha mejora.− La ninja médico asintió. Sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas, quizá a causa de los nervios. –En los casos donde la condición del paciente continua sin mejorar a través de terapias hablando, estamos trabajando con otros departamentos del hospital y tomando medidas como recetar medicamentos.

−Entonces no hay problema,− Notó Ino, sentada al lado de Sakura.

−Eso creo.− Sakura asintió en señal de acuerdo antes de añadir, −Pero vamos a movernos hacia delante con mucho cuidado a la hora de coordinarnos con otros departamentos. Solo porque no hay mejora después de una terapia hablando, no significa que debamos inmediatamente movernos a tratar al paciente con medicamentos. Lo primero es escuchar con mucho cuidado lo que tengan que decir los niños. Eso es para lo que fue fundado el Centro de Terapia para niños, después de todo.

La presentación de los documentos ante ellas continuó, futuras políticas y planes fueron confirmados y después, la reunión se terminó.

Sakura e Ino salieron juntas de la sala de conferencias del Hospital de Konoha.

−Estaba un poco nerviosa, ¿no?− Dijo Ino, mientras andaban por el pasillo.

−¿La chica dando la charla? Puede, aún no está acostumbrada a eso. A estar de pie en frente de la gente y hablando, digo.

−Estoy segura que eso tiene algo que ver, pero me pregunto si no será también porque su amada heroína Sakura estaba allí justo en frente de ella.

−¿Qué quieres decir?− Preguntó Sakura, e Ino sonrió juguetona.

−¿No lo sabes?− preguntó,− Eres súper popular entre los puestos jóvenes. Eres una ninja médico, pero una luchadora muy fuerte. Y sobre todo, eres buena en tu trabajo _y_ guapa. Con todo eso, es normal que seas popular.

 _¡Yo también quiero algo de eso!_ Gritaba la sonrisa de Ino.

−Déjalo,− replicó Sakura, con su propia sonrisa torcida.

Hablaron en un tono amistoso durante un rato antes de que Ino trajese la conversación sobre el trabajo de vuelta.

−Bueno, parece que ya va en camino, ¿no? El Centro de Terapia para niños.

−Sí, ¿no?

Han pasado casi dos años desde que Sakura propuso a los altos cargos la creación de un departamento en el Hospital de Konoha especializado en el tratamiento de las mentes y corazones de los niños. Eso fue unos seis meses tras finalizar la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja, la cual unió a todos los shinobi del mundo para parar la resurrección de Otsutsuki Kaguya.

Al enfrentar a semejante enemigo, los shinobi fueron empujados al límite de la desesperación un gran número de veces, pero la Alianza Ninja, centrada en Naruto, luchó –nunca rompiéndose –para destruir las ambiciones de Kaguya.

Cuando la paz llegó, la gente celebró. El mundo había sido salvado. Las reconstrucciones empezaron poco después, con reparaciones empezando en las regiones y en las estructuras dañadas en el masivo conflicto.

Como médico ninja, Sakura había estado ocupada tratando a los shinobi heridos. Había algunos con heridas graves, y la gente que venía a por tratamiento parecía contenta y pacífica, gracias a un sentimiento de seguridad que vino por el fin de la guerra.

 _¿Y sobre los niños?_

Ese pensamiento se le cruzó de repente en la mente cuando vio a Kurenai acunando a su bebé en el hospital. Los niños, quienes no habían tomado parte directamente en la guerra, puede que no fueran heridos físicamente. Pero, ¿y sus mentes?

¿No habría dejado un gran estrés en sus jóvenes mentes la lucha y el tan lejano fin de la guerra? Ellos vieron su país en ruinas, se enteraron de la muerte de seres queridos− ¿No habría esto dejado marcas en sus almas?

Sakura empezó a recoger información de la gente que iba al hospital y encontró que un gran número de niños que fueron al hospital tras la guerra se quejaban de salud pobre, aunque no se encontró nada mal con ellos físicamente.

 _No puedo dejarles así._

Los niños eran el tesoro de la villa, como el tercer Hokage Hiruzen solía decir. Ninjas con más experiencia se grabaron esas palabras en sus corazones como un tipo de entendimiento colectivo.

Sakura primero habló la idea de crear una organización especializada dentro del hospital y crear una estructura para proporcionar cuidados a la salud mental de los niños con su mentora, Tsunade.

−Creo que es una buena idea,− Remarcó Tsunade. – Lleva las riendas en esto, Sakura, y ve hacia delante con ello.

Con su mentora como resguardo, Sakura empezó a hacer las preparaciones: asegurar y entrenar al personal para esta nueva organización, cooperar con el Hospital de Konoha y determinar un sitio de trabajo, después desarrollar un presupuesto. Había demasiadas cosas para que Sakura las hiciese por sí sola, pero su antigua compañera de clase Yamanaka Ino trajo ayuda.

−Tienes un lado sorprendentemente serio. Intentas llevar todo tu sola, y es triste cuando explotas.

Con la ayuda de Ino y seis meses de preparación, Sakura pudo abrir el Centro de Terapia para niños. Ellas empezaron a ver rápidamente resultados fuertes y estables. La charla a la que atendieron ese día era la representación numérica de esos resultados.

−Es todo gracias a tu ayuda, Ino. Gracias.

−Cuando tengas tu bonus, invítame a cenar.−Dijo Ino ligeramente. Sakura se echó a reír.

−¿Y si vamos a tomar un té?−Pregunto Ino, una vez estuvieron fuera.

Sakura puso sus manos juntas en frente de su cara pidiendo disculpas.

−Lo siento. Tengo unos papeles que quiero ordenar hoy. La próxima vez, ¿vale?

−Vale.− Dijo Ino, pero había un poco de preocupación en su cara. Sus ojos estaban preguntando si Sakura no estaba trabajando demasiado duro.

Sakura fingió no ver eso y se despidió.

−Nos vemos.− Comenzó a caminar ella misma por la calle del mercado.

Aunque eran las primeras horas de la tarde, la ciudad estaba muy movida. La nieve apilada se había derretido completamente; de repente, era primavera. La gente yendo y viniendo había sido liberada de llevar abrigos pesados.

−¿Huh? ¿Sakura?− Abruptamente, Sakura escuchó una voz desde atrás. Una voz que conocía bien.

−¡Naruto! ¡Hinata!− Girándose, vio a los dos andando hacia ella, vestidos en ropa de calle. −¿Qué es esto? ¿Una cita?

−Síp. Por una vez, los dos estamos libres de trabajo− Dijo Naruto.

−¿Y tú, Sakura? – Preguntó Hinata.

−Una reunión con Ino en el hospital.

−He oído sobre eso, ya sabes. Ahh, ese, cómolollamáis, niños…Um, ¿centro de algo?

−El Centro de Terapia para niños,−le corrigió− Y bueno, ¿A dónde vais? ¿A cenar?

−Mm-hmm.− Asintió Hinata.− A Ichiraku.

−Hey.− Naruto se acercó para susurrar en la oreja de Sakura.−En la revista _An-An_ que pedí prestada a Sai, ponía que el chico debía pagar la cita, pero una cena con menú completo es muy cara.

Sakura rió al ver a Naruto pálido.

−Está bien,−Susurró de vuelta−No tienes que intentarlo tanto.

−¿De qué estáis hablando?− Hinata movió la cabeza hacia un lado.

−¡Oh! ¡No! No es nada. ¡Nada de nada!− Naruto rió y masajeó su tripa con una mano.−Ansioso de comer ramen.

Puede que porque el gesto era ridículo, Hinata se echó a reír. Y mientras los dos se sonreían el uno al otro, Sakura sintió con una gran sonrisa se estiraba en sus propios labios.

Han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que Naruto e Hinata empezaron a salir oficialmente. Sakura se inquietó más de un poco con la nueva relación entre el tardío florecimiento de Hinata y el corazón puro de Naruto, ya que ella estaba muy unida a ellos, pero ahora que están tan felices juntos, esa inquietud solo era un bonito recuerdo.

Fue ese invierno cuando todo comenzó. El último descendiente Otsutsuki, que vivía en la Luna, Otsutsuki Toneri, secuestró a la hermana pequeña de Hinata, Hanabi. Robó su byakugan y amenazó con destrozar el mundo. Naruto fue herido seriamente en su lucha contra Toneri, e Hinata también fue raptada, pero una vez Naruto se curó de sus heridas, venció a Toneri y el mundo fue salvado de su destrucción.

Durante esa misión, Naruto se dio cuenta de que no podía imaginarse su vida sin Hinata y le contó cómo se sentía. Y por lo tanto, Naruto salvó el mundo y volvió con Hinata como su novia. Las noticias se esparcieron como la pólvora en la villa. Sus compañeros y los ninja mayores les hicieron bromas durante un tiempo, pero eso ya se acabó.

El otro día, Sakura recibió una invitación. Su boda no estaba muy lejos.

−Claro. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a tomar ramen, Sakura? – preguntó Naruto, riendo ampliamente.

−Mírate.− Sakura soltó un suspiro. −¿Qué hago yo allí? Los dos estáis finalmente libres de trabajo. Ve e id juntos tonto.−Dio un paso detrás de ellos y dio un empujoncito a sus espaldas.

Ella vio como andaban por la calle del mercado. Naruto contó algún chiste e Hinata se rió. Parecían tan felices.

 _Afortunados,_ pensó inconscientemente. Pero ella _no_ podía no pensarlo. Los sentimientos que no podía compartir se apilaban en su corazón y se convertían en suspiros. En momentos como ese, su mente se ponía a pensar en trabajo. Los papeles que tenía que ordenar, los informes a los que debería echar un vistazo.

Notando que se había puesto en modo trabajo sin haberse dado ni cuenta, rió torcidamente.

 _Y esto es por lo que se preocupa Ino…_

 **Continuará…**

 **Nota de Autor:** Hola! He traído la primera parte del primer capítulo lo más rápido posible. Ni yo doy crédito. Espero que este todo claro y no quede raro, ya que a veces traduzco un poco literal. Si tenéis alguna duda, no dudéis en preguntarme. Por cierto, en el momento que habla Naruto, he dejado las expresiones muy literales. En inglés l dice Yup y he puesto Sip y luego dice algo que está todo junto y bueno, lo he dejado también junto. Espero poder seguir traduciendo pronto aunque no prometo nada. Besos.


	3. Capitulo 1-parte 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a Tomohito Ōsaki

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Parte 2**

−Sakura, Suna nos ha respondido sobre el tema que estábamos hablando anteriormente. – Kakashi, el sexto Hokage, se sentaba detrás de su mesa, vestido con el uniforme y gorra de Hokage. –Dicen que estarán listos cuando lo estemos nosotros.

−¿En serio? – La cara de Sakura brilló.

Kakashi rió.

−¿Y si vais Ino y tú? Ella te ha ayudado bastante en esto, ¿no?

−¡Vale, haremos eso!

Tras una semana de recibir el informe con los resultados del Centro de Terapia para niños en el Hospital de Konoha, Sakura fue enviada a la oficina del Hokage. Ella había preguntado a Kakashi anteriormente si podían habar con Sunagakure, un miembro de la Alianza, sobre cómo estaban yendo las cosas en el Centro de Terapia para niños.

Después de todo, tenía que haber niños mentalmente heridos por el estrés de la guerra en más lugares aparte de Konoha. En cualquier caso, crear algo parecido al Centro de Terapia que estaba dando resultados en Konoha, podría beneficiar a otras villas también.

−Algo que resulte que puede ser útil, hay que compartirlo con todos. Ve y enséñales todo lo que sabes.

−Lo haré, Kakashi-sensei. Tu realmente has ayudado mucho en esto. Y con el presupuesto también - nos has ayudado en tantas maneras.

−¡Claro! Cuando uno de mis estudiantes trabaja así de duro, quiero hacer todo lo que haga falta para ayudar. Y, bueno… Entiendo lo pesado que puede ser llevar cicatrices mentales como esas. – Kakashi asintió despacio. – Tú decides el horario para el viaje a Suna. Ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

−¡Sí! – Sakura se fue de la oficina del Hokage.

Llegar a Sunagakure tomaría un intervalo de cuatro días. Ella debería mirar todo el papeleo una vez más mientras pensaba en todas las herramientas ninja y equipaje que necesitarían. Salió de la Residencia del Hokage y estaba pensando en esto y en aquello, cuando se encontró a Sai un poco más avanzado que ella, llevando un gran rollo de papel en su espalda.

−¡Sai! –Gritó.

−Hola. –Él paró y fue hacia ella.

−¿También tenías que ir a ver a Kakashi-sensei?

−Mmm, sí,− Fue su única respuesta. −¿Y tú, Sakura? ¿Qué necesitabas del Hokage?

Sakura le contó a Sai sobre el viaje a Sunagakure.

−Huh. Suna. Entonces tienes que tener cuidado con llevar suficiente agua. Por allí está todo muy seco.

Sakura asintió ante la advertencia de Sai.

−Estaré bien. Llevaré hidratante. Me refiero, al menos tengo esa parte femenina en mí.

−¿La tienes, huh? Parece que tengas más fuerza que feminidad, sin embargo, no te hagas muchas ilusiones. – Dijo Sai, riendo. Sakura sonrió junto a él.

−¿Debería usar mi fuerza para callarte la boca? – Preguntó ella.

−Ooh, ¡Qué miedo! – Dijo, sin parecer lo más mínimo asustado, y empezó a caminar hacia la Residencia del Hokage.

 _De verdad._ Sakura rió.

* * *

−¿Me habías llamado? – Dijo Sai, estando de pie en frente de la mesa del Hokage.

−Perdona que te llame tan repentinamente.−Kakashi cerró el documento que sostenía.

−No hay problema. Pero una petición personal para mi…¿Es una misión de algún tipo?

−Mm. Bueno, es parecido a una misión, pero no es nada oficial.

Sai entrecerró un poco los ojos.

−¿A qué te refieres?

−Quiero que compruebes algo por mí. Pero quiero que te muevas solo.

−¿Comprobar el qué?

Kakashi asintió y continuó.

−El Daimyo vino la semana pasada a recuperarse al onsen de la villa y fue atacado. ¿Sabes algo sobre esto?

−Sí. Oí que un kunai salió disparado y cayó muy cerca de donde el Daimyo estaba sentado en el agua.

−Bueno, básicamente no hubo daños. El Daimyo también salió ileso. Pero los Anbu han puesto gran vigilancia a la zona del onsen donde el Daimyo fue ese día. Un solo kunai - deberían haberse hecho cargo de eso fácilmente. – Kakashi paró. – Unos días antes de eso, el tutor Homura vino a inspeccionar el suelo de obra de la villa, él y los dos ninjas que iban con él fueron atacados por matones.

−No lo sabía.

−Homura no quería que se convirtiese en un gran escándalo, así que no lo hicimos público.

−Es inquietante, hombres atacando así a los rangos superiores de las tierras.

−Y en sucesión.

−Así que, ¿Quieres que investigue en estos dos incidentes?

−Exacto. Bueno, no sé si para en dos, o si hay un tercero, o si la misma persona es responsable de ambos. O quizá no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro. – Dijo Kakashi. −En cualquier caso, quiero que lo juntes todo en una sola investigación.

−¿Y qué pasa con los Anbu? – Preguntó Sai.− ¿No los has movilizado?

−Están movilizados, por supuesto. Pero quiero que haya un hilo que investigue personalmente. Y ese eres tú.

−Entiendo. Empezaré ahora mismo.

−Gracias.

−¿No quieres que trabaje con Naruto y Sakura? La investigación sería más eficiente de esa manera… Realmente, Naruto no es gran cosa en este tipo de situación.

−Así que me entiendes. – Sonrió Kakashi. – Él no es el más indicado para este tipo de misión cubierta. Y Sakura tiene otro trabajo que debería estar haciendo ahora.

−Eso me recuerda. Me crucé con ella en mi camino hacia aquí. Dijo que iba a hacer un viaje de trabajo a Suna.

−Eso es. Es por eso que, de momento, te moverás solo, Sai. Y pienso que de esa manera también serás menos sospechoso.

−Entendido.

−Ten mucho cuidado. –Kakashi frunció el ceño. – Tengo la sensación de que esto no es una simple broma o un pequeño criminal.

−¿La intuición de un maestro?

−Mmm. Es cierto a menudo, sorprendentemente.

−Procederé con cuidado. Pero por favor, ten cuidado tú también.

−¿Yo?

−La gente con altos rangos está siendo atacada. No sería nada extraño que el Hokage fuese atacado después.

−Creo que tienes razón. Tendré cuidado.− Incluso mientras asentía, el pensamiento cruzó la mente de Kakashi: _Ojala se diesen prisa y me pongan ya como objetivo._

 **Continuará…**

 **Nota de Autor:** Hola! Ya me disculpareis el retraso. Como dije tenía exámenes y ahora acabo de finalizarlos. Este capítulo no tiene gran cosa. Explica un poco la situación para ir metiéndose en la trama. Bueno, tampoco es el capítulo entero ya que se divide en partes, no por mí, el libro es así. Si tuviese que subir el capítulo entero, la historia tendría 5 capítulos y serían demasiado largos y tardaría mucho en subirlos. Es mejor así. Espero que sepáis lo que es un onsen (aguas termales) y el Daimyo (el jefe del país del Fuego) y Homura (uno de los altos rangos junto a su esposa(?) y que no se llevaba muy bien con Tsunade ya que ellos apoyaban a Danzö). Bueno si tenéis alguna duda, preguntad. Volveré lo antes posible con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que sea más interesante. Gracias a todos.


	4. Capitulo 1-parte 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a Tomohito Ōsaki.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Parte 3**

Sakura quedó con Ino y prepararon todo para su viaje de mañana a Sunagakure; estaba todo listo. Justo cuando dejó un satisfecho suspiro, Sakura fue llamada por Tsunade para que fuese al bar donde su mentora era ya una cliente habitual.

−Realmente no tengo nada particular que quisiera hablar contigo. He oído que mañana te irías de viaje, y, bueno, supongo que esto es una pequeña despedida.− Rió Tsunade. – La verdad es, que solo quería beber algo.

Sakura sabía que su mentora estaba intentando poner un tono suave para que esta no se sintiese obligada a informarle. Y Tsunade también pensaba que Sakura estaba trabajando muy duro últimamente, así que básicamente decidió traerla para relajarse.

Había sido Tsunade, después de todo, la que empujó a Sakura a crear el Centro de Terapia para niños. Quizá se sentía un poco responsable por lo mucho que Sakura estaba trabajando ahora.

−Pero realmente te has desenvuelto estupendamente, mi pequeña aprendiz. Quiero decir, crear un Centro de Terapia para niños. Ciertamente, puedo estar orgullosa de ser tu maestra.− Mientras vaciaba un vaso de sake tras otro, un tinte de color rosa apareció en las mejillas de Tsunade. Había cenado rápido para poder empezar a beber rápidamente.

−Pero al final, lo único que he hecho ha sido crear un punto de contacto. Realmente, los que están trabajando con los niños son especialistas.

−No hace falta ser tan humilde. Un montón de niños tienen problemas mentales que no pueden describir con palabras. Y eso se acumula y hace que las cosas se pongan difíciles para ellos. En un tiempo como este, es muy reconfortante tener a alguien que tienda su mano para ayudar. Y tu creaste la estructura para eso. Hay mucho significado en eso.

−Sí. – Sakura se sintió alagada y premiada por las palabras de aliento de su maestra.

−Por cierto, ¿Cómo van las cosas entre Naruto e Hinata?− Preguntó Tsunade una vez que el tópico del trabajo llegó a su conclusión final.

−Bien. Me los encontré el otro día, justo cuando estaban en una cita. Parece que las cosas están yendo muy bien.

−E Hinata es sin ninguna duda es el tipo de persona en sostener las riendas fuertemente de manera inesperada cuando se trata de ese tipo de cosas.

−Eso creo. Si él estuviese en una relación con alguien de más voluntad y de más determinación, Naruto probablemente estaría todo el día chocando con ella. Pero no creo que nada de eso ocurra con Hinata.

−Hubiese sido difícil con una mujer como tú. – Dijo Tsunade, mostrando una sonrisa.

−¡Ja, ja! – Sakura rió y rascó su cabeza. Que esa sonrisa se convirtiese pronto en un suspiro fue básicamente porque su propia relación amorosa vino una vez más a su cabeza.

 _No puedo. No puedo. ¿Quizá una conversación intima?_

En un tono completamente diferente, Sakura empezó a hablar con prisa.

−Tsunade-sama, voy a ser totalmente honesta y preguntarte. ¿Cómo consigues que un chico se fije en ti?

−Hmm… si quieres que un chico se fije en ti…−Tsunade hizo una pausa.–Tetas, supongo. – Ella sacó su propio pecho hacia fuera.

 _Tetas… La respuesta es tener pecho._

−Hmm. Lo sabía. – Sakura se hundió en su asiento. – Las de Hinata son muy grandes, después de todo.

−No seas tonta. Estaba bromeando.− Añadió Tsunade rápida. –Lo que hace que una persona se gire a verte depende de la persona.

−Oh. Eso es lo que quiero pensar…

−Sigue luchando, Sakura. ¿Supongo que esta es la cosa en la que no puedo echarte una mano, hm?

−En ese caso, apuesta por mí. –Dijo Sakura.

−¿Apostar por ti?

−Que mi vida amorosa no irá bien. Tus apuestas suelen ir siempre mal, ¿cierto?. Pues eso.

Tsunade se hinchó orgullosamente y sonrió.

−Vale. Lo haré.

 **Continuará…**

 **Nota de Autor:** Hola! Traigo el capítulo lo más rápido posible. Ha sido cortito, una breve escena entre Tsunade y Sakura, que me ha encantado por cierto. ¿Notáis la tristeza de Sakura? Yo sí, y me da mucha pena. En fin, ya veremos cómo se va desenvolviendo la cosa. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos.


	5. Capitulo 1-parte 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a Tomohito Ōsaki.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Parte 4**

Al día siguiente, Sakura e Ino salieron por las grandes puertas de la villa y se dirigieron hacia Sunagakure.

Sunagakure del País del Viento se encontraba al oeste de Konoha del País del Fuego. Después de dejar Konoha atrás, los viajeros debían atravesar pastos y bosques para llegar a Sunagakure, al otro lado.

Si Sakura e Ino daban un empujón podrían llegar en tres días, pero esto no era una emergencia. No tenían intención de moverse tan rápido. Le habían dicho a su contacto en Sunagakure, que llegarían en cuatro días.

El tiempo estaba en calma, y el viaje era fácil. Vestidas en sus uniformes para la misión, las dos mujeres hablaban mientras corrían por los pastos a un ritmo confortable.

−Definitivamente algo está pasando entre Temari y Shikamaru, ¿Cierto? – Dijo Ino, cuando habían estado corriendo durante unas dos horas.

Sakura miró a su amiga y vio una juguetona sonrisa en sus labios. Su bonito pelo que le llegaba a la cintura estaba recogido.

−¿Está pasando?

−Como que quizá están saliendo.

−¡¿En serio?!

−Sí. Quiero decir, definitivamente están saliendo.

−Así que lo estás confirmando.

Seguían corriendo mientras hablaban, pero ninguna estaba para nada sin aliento.

−En serio. –Continuó Ino. –Quiero decir, a veces Temari viene a Konoha, ¿Cierto? Por trabajo.

−Bueno, ella está a cargo de la diplomacia de Suna.

−Pues, les vi el otro día. Shikamaru y Temari andando juntos.

−¡Vamos! –Rió Sakura. –Eso no es nada especial. Y podrían haber estado hablando de trabajo.

Shikamaru también poseía una importante posición en la villa y estaba frecuentemente en contacto con otros diplomáticos de otras tierras. Sakura le había visto andando por la villa con Temari varias veces.

−Vale, te doy la razón en eso. Pero es solo, tienen esa mirada como si estuviesen involucrados de alguna forma. No se trata de si estaban cogidos de la mano o no. ¿Es quizá la mirada en sus caras y el ambiente en general? Cuando los vi el otro día, era totalmente eso. Normalmente, les hubiese llamado, pero no lo sé, no estaba segura si debería. Al final no les dije nada.

−¿En serio? ¿Temari y Shikamaru, huh? – Pero siendo honesta, Sakura no estaba particularmente sorprendida por esta combinación.

Aquellos dos tenían algún tipo de conexión. Habían peleado como oponentes durante las pruebas de ascenso a Chunin. Y durante la misión para traer de vuelta a Sasuke, Temari fue la que se mostró para ayudar a Shikamaru mientras luchaba contra Tayuya de Otogakure. Incluso después de todo eso, ellos pasaron tiempo juntos por diferentes motivos, establecidos como camaradas de diferentes villas. Que sus sentimientos hubiesen cambiado de una simple amistad a algo más profundo a través de misiones, trabajo y la Gran Guerra no era para nada raro.

−Quizá le pregunto a Temari sobre eso cuando lleguemos allí. –Dijo Ino, riendo.

−Mejor no lo hagas. Te dará una paliza con ese abanico gigante.

−¡Aja ja! ¡Es verdad que lo haría!

Su fácil conversación trajo contento al corazón de Sakura.

−Es primavera para todos, creo. Pero incluso si Shikamaru está involucrado con Temari, Chōji al menos sigue estando más interesado en comer que en el amor, ¿Cierto? – Preguntó Sakura.

−No, no, ¡Para nada! – Dijo Ino, antes de continuar con una mirada en su cara que dejaba saber a Sakura que le estaba contando información confidencial. –Karui de Kumogakure.

−¡No puede ser! –Eso era inesperado. –Eso- como puedo poner esto- ¿esa _salvaje_ chica?

−Síp. Últimamente, ¿cierto? Chōji ha estado inventando todo tipo de excusas para ir a Kumogakure. Que pensé que era _bastante_ sospechoso. Así que le pregunté. Y después él estaba murmurando y tartamudeando estas cosas sobre como él tenía planes para cenar con Karui. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo. – Ino asintió en acuerdo.

−Supongo. – Sakura asintió también. Un pensamiento le vino de repente. –De todas formas, ¿Y qué sobre ti, Ino? ¿Qué ocurre últimamente en tu vida amorosa?

Cuando eran pequeñas, Sakura e Ino habían sido rivales en el amor, con ambas de ellas fijando sus ojos en Sasuke, pero a medida que crecían, parecía que Ino había salido de esa meta. Sakura quería saber a quién le gustaba Ino ahora, o si no había nadie.

−Si…Bueno, hay alguien. –Respondió Ino, avergonzada.

−¿Qué? ¿Tienes novio?

−No. No tengo novio. Pero tengo a alguien con el que pienso que sería agradable estar.

−¡Wow! – Inconscientemente, Sakura se acercó más a Ino. –No tenía ni idea. ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¡Dime!

−Realmente estás intentando meterte en esto, Sakura.

−Ahora estoy curiosa. Dame una pista. Solo una.

−¿Una pista? –Ino pensó por un momento, y luego dijo, con las mejillas coloradas. –Alguien bueno con la pintura.

−Vamos, eso no es una pista, ¡Es una respuesta! –Inquirió Sakura. –Huh, así que es eso. ¿Sai, huh?

−¿Pero no es un poco inesperado?

−Supongo.

Ino había mostrado interés en Sai desde el principio, cuando él tomo el puesto de Sasuke en el Equipo Siete. Ella dijo que era guay y se parecía un poco a Sasuke.

−Al principio, era como, bueno, sí, supongo que está bastante bueno, pero luego no sé, estos sentimientos. Ahora estoy completamente colada- espera, ¿Qué? Estoy totalmente diciendo cosas muy embarazosas. ¡Aah! ¡Eeep!

−Relájate. –Sakura tranquilizó a Ino. –Entonces…¿Se lo has dicho?

−Eso, um, todavía no…−La voz de Ino se hizo más callada, una reacción que Sakura no estaba esperando. Ella tenía una imagen de Ino siendo completamente suave con el sexo opuesto y actuando decididamente en sus pensamientos, pero las cosas parecían ser diferentes esta vez.

−No puedo decidir…Lavanda o cerezo silvestre. –Dijo Ino.

−¿Lavanda o cerezo silvestre?

−Sí. En el lenguaje de las flores, la lavanda significa "Te estoy esperando" y el cerezo silvestre es "Acepta mis sentimientos". Puedo crear un ambiente en el cual Sai sea receptivo y yo espere por él, o podría ir y soltarle que me gusta. Estoy intentando decidir cuál es mejor.

−Claro. – Nada mejor que la hija de una florista para explicarlo en el lenguaje de las flores. –Creo…que eres más del tipo de cerezo silvestre. –Remarcó Sakura.

Ino asintió.

−¿Sí? Como, en términos de mi personalidad. Aah, no puedo decidir. –Ella puso una mano en su ceño fruncido, que Sakura de alguna manera encontró adorable.

 _Si fuese yo,_ de repente pensó Sakura. _¿Lavanda, quizá? Eso suena bien…_

Incluso si intentaba decirle de aceptar sus sentimientos, Sasuke estaba fuera en algún lugar lejano, viajando. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar.

 _Pero,_ pensó. _¿Cuánto tengo que esperar…?_

 **Continuará…**

 **Nota de Autor:** Holiwis! Solo decir que gracias por los reviews. Amo esta historia. En serio, me da mucha penita Sakura, porque todo el mundo está encontrando el amor y estableciéndose y ella está esperando a Sasuke, pero ya le llegará su momento. Amo la amistad de hermanas/mejores amigas de Ino y Sakura, en serio, me puede. Y obviamente, también amo la pareja de Ino y Sai. Hace poco vi el anime de Shikamaru Hiden y vi que Ino le pedía una cita a Sai, me gustó pero al mismo tiempo no debería haber pasado. Sakura Hiden ocurre después de Shikamaru Hiden y como habéis leído, aun no le ha dicho nada a Sai. ¿Por qué lo cambian? Og… En fin, ya os he aburrido bastante. Gracias. Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	6. Capitulo 1-parte 5

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a Tomohito Ōsaki.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Parte 5**

Un hombre que llevaba una capa de viajero y portaba una sola espada se encontraba cara a cara con un hombre vestido con un chaleco negro y una fiera mirada brillante en sus ojos. Detrás del hombre con el chaleco estaban docenas de sus compañeros, pero el hombre de la capa estaba solo.

Varias tiendas de campaña habían sido colocadas cerca. Un escondite, rodeado de montañas rocosas y arena. Las tiendas eran del color de la arena y hubiesen sido difíciles de localizar desde arriba.

−¿Vas en serio cuando dices eso? ¿Qué te unirás a nosotros y cometerás actos de terrorismo en Konohagakure? –Preguntó el hombre del chaleco.

El hombre de la capa asintió.

−Voy en serio. No me hagas decirlo un millón de veces.

−Esto es diferente a la historia que oí. ¿No olvidaste tu odio hacia la villa y ahora luchas con ella?

−La gente cambia. –Dijo el hombre de la capa, en un voz gélida. –Mi odio no ha desaparecido. Creí que lo hizo por un momento, pero estaba equivocado. Intento moverme de nuevo para destrozar ese lugar.

El hombre del chaleco lo miró fijamente.

Hoy era la segunda vez que se encontraban. La primera vez rápidamente le pararon. La historia que les había contado era demasiado absurda. Pero el hombre no aprendía; él había vuelto para verles de nuevo.

−¿Por qué querrías unirte a nosotros? Vamos a oír tus motivos. – Demandó el hombre del chaleco.

−He oído los rumore sobre ti,−Dijo el hombre de la capa, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su cara. –Que sois ninjas formados de Sunagakure, que sois un grupo de élite. Que tú, el líder, en particular, eres bastante bueno con el Elemento del Viento. Espero grandes cosas de ese poder.

−Eso no responde exactamente a la pregunta. ¿Sabes qué tipo de organización somos?

−Lo sé. Sois un grupo terrorista de ninjas renegados de Suna que estáis insatisfechos con la estructura actual de Suna. – Había un eco de odio en la manera que el hombre hablaba, y el hombre del chaleco estaba descontento.

−Eso es cierto. Queremos reformar la estructura actual de Suna. Y es un hecho que estamos buscando ninjas fuertes para ese fin. Pero no tenemos ningún problema con Konoha. ¿Por qué deberíamos unirnos a ti y atacarles?

−Mi poder debería ser una ventaja para vuestra organización. Con él, no tendrías ningún problema en dar un golpe de estado en Suna. Y estoy diciendo que a cambio, tenéis que ayudarme a echar abajo Konoha. Una vez Konoha sea destruida, os daré mi apoyo para vuestro terrorismo en Suna.

El hombre del chaleco aspiró fuerte por la nariz y negó con la cabeza.

−Tenemos que ayudarte. Nos darás tu apoyo. Creo que tienes un mal concepto de la idea. ¿Por qué nos hablas como si fuésemos inferiores que tú?

−Porque obviamente estoy por encima de vosotros. Escucha. Sois vosotros los que tenéis el mal concepto de la idea. No os estoy haciendo mis camaradas- sois mis subordinados. Así es mejor para vosotros también, esa es la manera en la que debería ser.

El hombre del chaleco cerró sus ojos-un cerrar de ojos deliberado para calmar su furia. Los abrió de nuevo, y dijo:

−Tenemos un problema de comunicación. No hay manera de hablar contigo. Vete de aquí ya.

−Ya veo. Entonces desapareceré. Pero…−Él entrecerró los ojos. –Ahora sabéis de mi plan para destruir Konoha.

El hombre del chaleco inmediatamente empezó a hacer signos con ambas manos.

 _¡F_ ū _ton! ¡Corte de Viento!_

El viento cortante echó atrás a su oponente y dejó heridos los cuatro miembros de su cuerpo.

−Buena reacción.

Mientras la voz llegaba a sus oídos, el hombre del chaleco se dio cuenta de que su propio cuerpo había sido perforado desde atrás por una espada. Parecía que había dado su golpe final con su Fūton, pero solo había sido un genjutsu.

−¡Ngh!− Sangre y una voz angustiada salieron por su boca. Ninjas salieron de todas direcciones.

−¡Qué nadie se mueva!

Los ninjas llevaban las máscaras de Anbu de Sunagakure.

La sensación de algo extraño clavado en su estómago desapareció, y el hombre del chaleco cayó al suelo. Su campo de visión ahora era horizontal, vio al hombre de la capa alejarse una gran distancia de ellos.

−¡Está escapando! – Alguien de los Anbu gritó.

El sonido destructor de furiosos rugidos y herramientas ninja- los Anbu estaban luchando.

En medio de la tormenta de arena, la visión del hombre del chaleco se oscureció.

 **Continuará…**

 **Nota de Autor:** Hola! Siento si este capítulo confunde un poco en el sentido de que se dice todo el rato "el hombre de la capa" y "el hombre del chaleco" pero bueno, en el capítulo sale así escrito. Espero no haberos confundido mucho. ¿Sabéis quién es el hombre de la capa? Jujuju yo sí. Podéis decírmelo en un review, si queréis claro. (No soy de estos autores que no actualizan si no llegan a tantos reviews. Me revienta eso.) Aquí acaba el capítulo 1 y sus 5 partes. El siguiente ya será el capítulo 2. Nos vemos. Gracias.


	7. Capitulo 2-parte 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a Tomohito Ōsaki.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Parte 1**

−¿Así que solo tengo que vigilar a estos tíos?− Preguntó el informador, sujetando la nota que Sai le había dado. Su cabeza rapada y sus cejas hacían difícil saber exactamente su edad. De hecho, Sai no tenía ni idea de que edad tenía el otro hombre.

Ellos estaban en el bosque justo a las afueras de la villa. La luz del sol colándose a través de los árboles creaba motas en el suelo a su alrededor.

−Exactamente. –Asintió Sai.

−El ninja renegado Tenzen de Kirigakure, Genba el Eliminador de Almas, Baraki, líder de la asociación criminal conocida como Los Fallecidos - estos son de los grandes. Son básicamente imposible de encontrar. – Notó el informador. Su voz no llegó muy lejos, puede que fuese cubierta por el sonido del agua corriendo en la cercana corriente.

−Bueno, ellos son los que quiero que encontréis. Ver si están tramando algo. Quiero cualquier trocito de información que podáis averiguar, no importa lo trivial que sea.

−Entendido.

−¿Has memorizado los nombres?

El informador asintió. Sai hizo signos con una mano, y las letras en la nota que el informador sostenía desaparecieron, evaporándose en el aire. Habían sido escritas en la tinta especial de Sai.

−Pero aun así, ¿Por qué estos tíos?

−No necesitas saber eso.

−¿Tiene esto que ver con el ataque hacia Homura?

Sai miró a la cara del informador y sonrió finamente.

−Huh, así que sabes sobre eso.

−Es la comida de cada día. ¿Así que sospechas que sea uno de estos tíos?

−Estoy seguro de que he dicho que no necesitas saberlo.−Sai afiló su mirada por un momento.

−Whoops, disculpa.− El informador parecía sorprendido. –Lo tendré en cuenta. De todas formas, estas personas siendo quienes son, tomará un tiempo en cazarlas.− Notó antes de irse.

Sai también se fue del bosque y corrió por el camino hacia la villa.

Había puesto a su informador mascota a trabajar en el caso, pero tenía el presentimiento de que el hombre volvería con las manos vacías. El informador puede que trajese alguna tontería de estos grandes criminales, pero cualquiera que fuese la información que trajera, no era muy probable que estuviese conectada con los ataques recientes. Pero había puesto al hombre en movimiento por si acaso.

Un daimyo recuperándose y un observador Homura habían sido asaltados. Kakashi había dicho que no pensaba que fuese simple maldad, y Sai estaba inclinado a estar de acuerdo.

El día que Kakashi dio la orden para esta investigación secreta, Sai se acercó a la sala de referencias de los Anbu e investigó en ambos incidentes.

El daimyo estaba bajo la poderosa protección de dos Anbu, ambos mientras estaba viajando en el palanquín y después de que llegase al onsen. Un kunai había salido disparado desde una pequeña abertura y casi golpea al daimyo en el onsen. Él no podía ignorar la significancia de este único kunai. Si hubiese estado atado a una etiqueta explosiva, el daño podría haber sido enorme.

Cuando fue asaltado, Homura también tenía dos shinobi haciendo guardia – aunque no eran Anbu – mientras hacía sus observaciones. Sus atacantes fueron tres hombres enmascarados. Uno de ellos le hizo una raja con su espada ninja, dándole un corte en su brazo. El trío rápidamente voló, y los guardias habían ido a por ellos pero fallaron en cazarles o saber quiénes eran. Los guardias dijeron que los villanos tenían un chakra lila que les envolvía.

Dado que habían evadido la seguridad que iba en su busca, y consiguieron herir a un viejo veterano como Homura – aunque fuese un rasguño – estos hombres eran ninjas fuertes. El objetivo del enemigo era incierto, pero Sai estaba alegre de ver que en términos de técnicas ninja al menos él estaba en contra de un enemigo que valía la pena.

Y si poderosos ninja estaban ensuciándose las manos con actividad criminal, entonces sus ojos se movían naturalmente a los más buscados, los más malvados criminales del libro Bingo. Que era por lo que Sai decidió ponerse en contacto con el informador y que buscase a la gente de más alto nivel. Naturalmente, no podía hacer que el informador buscase a cada uno de aquellos criminales, así que excluyó a aquellos que estaba seguro que no tenían nada que ver con los ataques.

Pero los Anbu estarían probablemente investigando ya a este nivel al menos. Dado que Kakashi le había dado la orden secreta de empezar una investigación a parte, Sai estaba seguro de que Kakashi tenía un presentimiento de que alguien mucho más misterioso estaba detrás de los incidentes.

Sai consideró su siguiente movimiento.

Podía ir al onsen y a las tierras de maniobras donde los ataques habían tenido lugar, o podía mirar el libro Bingo otra vez. De repente, sintió una presencia detrás de él y paró donde estaba.

Él estaba a distancia del bosque, ya en un bloque de la ciudad, pero no era una parte de la villa muy ocupada. La pared de cemento detrás de una fábrica iba a la par con el camino. No había nadie más en el camino. El enemigo puede que hubiese encubierto sus auras y esperase hasta que viniese hasta aquí antes de revelar quienes eran.

La pelea vino lo suficientemente rápido.

Un shuriken voló hacia él desde atrás. Se movió hacia un lado y giró para ver cuántas personas tenía en su contra.

Dos personas, veinte metros de distancia más o menos, con máscaras negras. Probablemente los matones enmascarados - los que habían atacado a Homura. No sabía si había otros todavía ocultándose.

Después vino el ataque.

Uno tiró un kunai. El otro se movió al mismo tiempo, un kunai escondido bajo la manga. Claramente, planeaba atacar a Sai cuando tuviese la guardia baja por haber esquivado el otro kunai. Su coordinación era impecable.

Sai esquivó el kunai y saltó hacia atrás para evitar el ataque del otro hombre que le acorralaba. Mientras volaba, sacó su rollo de pergamino y su brocha.

 _¡Chōjū Giga!_

Los dos tigres delineados en su tinta negra dieron vida y fueron a atacar a sus enemigos.

 _Eso es probablemente el final de esto,_ pensó, pero su esperanza fue traicionada.

Un kunai agujereó la frente de un feroz tigre que atacaba, convirtiéndolo en una mancha de tinta negra, mientras que el objetivo del otro tigre evadía las mandíbulas de la bestia, saltaba hacia atrás, metía el kunai en su garganta y lo convertía en tinta.

Sai jadeó. Eran más fuertes de lo que él pensó.

Habiendo derrotado a sus tigres, los enemigos fueron hacia él otra vez sin ningún tipo de postura defensiva. Uno de ellos, tiró un kunai y un shuriken, y cuando Sai esquivó estos, el otro saltó hacia él.

Era un juego de combinación simple, pero el ataque estaba tan en punto, que Sai no podía encontrar un momento para el contraataque.

Él tiró una bomba de humo al suelo. Humo empezó a salir acompañado de un sonido explosivo. Rápidamente salió del humo y empezó a pintar un nuevo dibujo en su rollo de pergamino.

Mientras el humo se iba disipando, el enemigo se preparaba sus kunai y se ponían en formación, esperando a su ataque.

Los primeros tigres que Sai había dibujado fueron corriendo hacia el enemigo. Estos tigres eran más pequeños que los otros dos. Pero habían aumentado su número a seis.

Algunos corrían con la cabeza baja, algunos saltaban en el aire; esos movimientos impredecibles confundió a los enemigos.

Ahora que había más tigres, parecía que los oponentes hubiesen perdido la iniciativa.

 _¡Eso es!_ Kunai en la mano, Sai voló hacia el ojo de la pelea. _Primero, este tío…_

Fue hacia el hombre más cercano con su kunai.

Pero en el siguiente instante, el chakra de su enemigo se duplicó, inflamándose como una llama repentina para envolver su cuerpo entero como una capa. La explosión de chakra convirtió a dos tigres en tinta con la sola fuerza del cambio.

Los ojos de Sai se agrandaron.

Estos dos no eran solo ninjas decentes. Dada la cantidad de chakra en uso, podían ser fácilmente jōnin. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, más que el repentino surgir de chakra, fueron las capas de chakra recubriendo sus cuerpos.

 _¿Es eso…una cola?_

La capa de chakra de color lila había creado una cola de unos treinta centímetros de largo.

Pero eso fue la máxima observación que llegó a hacer.

Esquivando el ataque de los tigres, uno de los ninja acortó la distancia entre él y Sai. Antes de que Sai tuviese la oportunidad de pestañear, fue enredado en un tipo de pelea a corta distancia de artes marciales. Él intercambió puñetazos, patadas y kunai con su enemigo.

El otro hombre se agachó abruptamente y sacó sus piernas hacía fuera. En el lado contrario a la paliza, Sai cayó al suelo.

El enemigo estaba encima de él inmediatamente, dirigiendo su kunai hacia abajo. Incapaz de esquivarlo, Sai veía la punta clavarse en su pecho. Instantáneamente, su cuerpo se convirtió en tinta.

Habiendo usado su propio ser de tinta como cebo, el Sai real apareció y comenzó un contraataque. Él bailó a través del aire para asestar una sólida patada a la espalda de un enemigo aun anonadado por la abrupta desaparición de su clon.

Un golpe perfecto. Su enemigo salió volando, cayendo al suelo a varios metros de distancia. Él después se puso de pie, pero no se movió para contraatacar. En cambio, saltó hacia atrás y empezó a correr. El incremento de chakra le dio unos pies más ligeros.

 _Ve tras él, o…_ Los ojos de Sai volaron a su otro oponente.

Aparentemente, ser abandonado y derribar a cuatro tigres no era fácil. Su enemigo parece que había derrotado a dos de las bestias de tinta, pero las otras dos restantes lo tenían sujeto al suelo. La capa de chakra había desaparecido.

Sai se rindió con el hombre que escapó y anduvo hacia el hombre sujeto en el suelo.

Bocabajo, el hombre giro su cara hacia un lado y dejo salir un gruñido de dolor. Debajo de la máscara, Sai pudo ver ojos mirándole ferozmente. Pero aquellos ojos también contenían un poco de miedo.

−¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Sai.

El hombre no contestó.

−Si contestas honestamente, lo tendré en consideración cuando decida que hacer contigo después de la investigación.− Dijo, pero era solo un cebo. Sai no tenía autorización para decidir qué hacer con el hombre.

−¿E-En serio? – Dijo el hombre, roncamente. Que fue seguido inmediatamente por un extraño grito y sus ojos se agrandaron.

El cuerpo entero del hombre empezó a convulsionar rápidamente, tan fuerte como para librarse de los tigres que lo tenían preso.

−¡¿Qué pasa?!− Sai convirtió los tigres en tinta y se agachó al lado del hombre.

Su respiración era superficial y cada vez más distante. Estaba intentando decir algo, pero su voz apenas se convirtió en una voz; era un simple crujido de su garganta.

−¡Hey! –Se acercó para tocar al hombre y entendió el peligro. En la nuca del cuello del hombre, un patrón con letras Sanscritas apareció.

 _Mierda, este tío es-_

Sai saltó hacia atrás como si fuese empujado por un gigante invisible cuando el cuerpo del hombre explotó; sangre, carne y hueso en todas partes.

Sai dejó salir su respiración silenciosamente en el lugar en el que había aterrizado.

No era para nada inusual para un ninja que había caído en las garras de un enemigo, acabar su propia vida para evitar que su información fuese robada por el enemigo a través de tortura o jutsus visuales. Había también algunos que temían ser diseccionados después de la muerte y elegían morir en una explosión.

 _Claro,_ pensó Sai resignadamente. _No parece que esto vaya a ser un caso fácil._

 **Continuará…**

 **Nota de Autor:** No me odiéis. Sé que he tardado mucho. ¿Mi excusa? Que soy muy vaga. Lo sé, no tengo remedio. Podría estar haciendo mil cosas pero la verdad es que no, me pongo a ver series, a leer y a otras cosas y al final…En fiiiin, bueno, he aquí otro capítulo. Me encanta Sai (¿hay alguien que no me encante?) aunque pienso que sus técnicas no son muy útiles, y eso que me encanta que sea un pintor porque yo amo la pintura. Igual es un capitulo un poco pesado, pero es importante para la trama. No me acuerdo de como es el siguiente, espero que sea más entretenido. Espero volver antes y no demorarme tanto. Lo siento. Gracias por estar aquí. Besos.


	8. Capitulo 2 -parte 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a Tomohito Ōsaki.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Parte 2**

Cuando llegaron a Sunagakure, Sasuke estaba allí-en la entrada de la villa, con un turbante y un poncho, esperándola.

 _Sin embargo, las coincidencias existen._

O quizás no era una coincidencia, sino el poder de los sentimientos de Sakura reuniéndolos de nuevo inevitablemente.

−¡Sasuke!

Sakura corrió hacia él. Por un momento, se preocupó de que Ino no estuviese allí, pero la ilusión de verle otra vez fue mayor y rápidamente lo olvidó.

−¿Cómo has estado? − Preguntó.

−¡Bien! ¿Tú? ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

−Nada de lo que preocuparse. Me estoy acostumbrando. Funciona bastante bien.−Sasuke movió el brazo prostético hecho de las células de Hashirama.

−Asegurate de decir algo rápidamente si sientes algo raro, ¿Vale? Le echaré un vistazo.

−Sí, gracias.− Dijo él, y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. Ese solo gesto, le hizo tan feliz, que casi deja de respirar. Se preguntó otra vez dónde estaba Ino. Después de todo, Sasuke estaba aquí con ellas.

−Parece que estas trabajando duro ¿huh, Sakura? Haciendo todas estas cosas para cuidar de la mente de los niños.

−Me sorprende que sepas sobre eso, Sasuke.

−Sí, bueno, somos de la misma clase, después de todo. Sólo me preguntaba que hacías mientras estaba fuera de la villa. Realmente.− Hizo una pausa por un momento.−No me lo preguntaba sólo porque somos de la misma clase. Tenía otra razón.

−¿Qué?

La miró. Sus ojos conectaron; él mantenía su mirada.

−Sakura.− Dijo Sasuke.

Estaba sorprendentemente calmada.

 _Ya no soy una niña. Ya no me pongo como antes. He estado esperando este momento tanto tiempo..._

−Sakura.

−Sasuke...

Ella sintió una suave brisa en sus mejillas. Extraño. No había viento. Si el viento estuviese soplando, la arena a su alrededor se estaría moviendo, pero no lo hacía. Y aun así Sakura sintió la brisa.

Pronto entendió la causa de esta extraña sensación.

La mente de Sakura estaba intentando traerla de vuelta de un sueño.

Estar cara a cara con Sasuke en la entrada de Sunagakure era un sueño; la Sakura real estaba durmiendo en el bosque, aun sin llegar a la arenosa villa. Y el viento acariciaba sus mejillas mientras dormía.

En la barrera entre sueño y realidad, a Sakura le entró pánico.

 _No quiero despertar. Quiero estar con Sasuke. Quiero oír lo que iba a decir. Sasuke-_

Sakura abrió los ojos.

Era de noche. Estaba en el bosque. Gracias a la luz de la luna, no estaba todo totalmente oscuro. Ino estaba durmiendo cerca. Hoy era el tercer día desde que habían salido de Konoha. Sunagakure estaba un poco más lejos, una vez pasasen el bosque y cómo el sol se estaba poniendo, habían decidido no presionarse.

Cuando entraron al bosque por la tarde, hicieron una simple comida con sus raciones, y rápidamente decidieron descansar por un rato. Si hubiesen estado en una zona de guerra, por precaución, hubiesen hecho turnos para dormir, pero ahora solo pusieron etiquetas de tipo barrera para detectar algún enemigo. Afortunadamente, las etiquetas no habían reaccionado ni una vez durante su viaje.

Dentro de su cabeza, los ecos de su sueño perduraban.

El hecho de que Sasuke había aparecido en su sueño le hicieron feliz y triste a la vez. La tristeza era mayor, la manera en la que sintió su ausencia aun mas afiladamente cuando despertó.

El suspiro salió de su boca naturalmente.

 _Un sueño como ese,_ pensó. _Creo que estoy teniendo un poco de pánico, quizá._

Mientras viajaban, Ino le había contado sobre Shikamaru y Temari. Y sobre Chōji y Karui. Y cómo a la misma Ino le gustaba Sai.

Todos estos diferentes amores estaban floreciendo y creciendo a su alrededor.

Sakura sabía que no tenía sentido pensar sobre eso pasándole a cualquiera tarde o temprano. Encontrar el amor no era una competición dónde el ganador se lo lleva todo.

Pero aun así, en su corazón, sentía una frustración que se parecía al pánico.

 _Espero que sea un sueño que se haga realidad,_ pensó Sakura, de repente. _El sueño que acabo de tener se hace realidad, y Sasuke está allí cuando llegamos a Suna mañana._

−O no. − Murmuró, y rió suavemente.

Su suspiro fue llevado por el viento.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sakura e Ino llegaron a Sunagakure justo como lo planearon.

Para recibirles fueron los miembros veteranos del equipo médico de Suna.

−Debeís estar cansadas.−Dijo un viejo hombre con una maravillosa barba.−Después de que hayáis descansado un poco, nos encantaría escuchar que tenéis que decir, si no os importa.

−Está bien. Tenemos ganas de hacerlo. −Replicó Sakura, y el hombre de la barba les llevó al hospital de la villa.

Se les enseñó una grande habitación multiusos. Después de que se relajasen un poco, los asistentes a la reunión, aparentemente personal médico, empezaron a entrar.

Sakura habló primero para las más o menos veinte personas reunidas allí sobre el Centro de Terapia para Niños en Konoha, los problemas al prepararlo y los resultados finales.

No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, nunca se acostumbraba a hablar delante de un grupo grande, pero gracias a Ino metiéndose en la conversación para añadir información extra de vez en cuando, la conversación fue fluida.

Cuando terminó, fue momento para que el grupo intercambiase opiniones e ideas. Por las diferencias entre las villas tanto culturales como administrativas, Sunagakure no podía simplemente adoptar los métodos de Konoha cómo estaban, pero los ninja veteranos remarcaron que si ellos hacían algunos ajustes antes de introducir el sistema, verían importantes resultados en Suna también.

La reunión entera, incluyendo el intercambio de opiniones, terminó en unas dos horas.

Una vez los asistentes se fueron, el hombre barbudo que les había enseñado la sala se acercó.

−Siento pediros esto cuando se que estáis cansadas, pero ¿Podríais tomaros la molestia de ir a visitar al Kazekage? Él dice que desea hablar con vosotras. La señorita Temari también está con él.

−Claro, nos encantaría.

−Después de todo, ¡Venir todo el camino hasta Suna y no ver a esos dos!− Dijo Ino, y rió.

−Bien pues, por favor venid por aquí. − El barbudo hombre se levantó y empezó a caminar. Su expresión era firme de alguna manera, lo que hizo a Sakura curiosa.

Dejaron el hospital y se dirigieron hacia el centro de la villa hasta que se cruzaron con un edificio esférico, el kanji de ''viento'' escrito en la pared.

Sakura e Ino fueron conducidas dentro. En el centro de la gran habitación había una mesa redonda, en la que Gaara se sentaba. Temari estaba de pie a su lado.

−He traído a las ninja de Konohagakure.− Dijo el hombre barbudo, y ante el asentimiento de Garra, hizo una reverencia y abandonó la habitación.

−Sakura, Ino, gracias por esto. − Dijo Gaara.

−Gaara, Temari, ¿Cómo habéis estado?− Preguntó Sakura.

−Muy bien.− Asintió Gaara.

Temari solo replicó con un ''bien''.

Ambos parecían incontentos. Gaara básicamente siempre llevaba una cara neutra, pero su rostro ese día tenía una ligera pizca de severidad.

−Um...¿Ha pasado algo?− Preguntó Ino.

Después de intercambiar una mirada con Temari, Gaara volvió a mirar a Ino y Sakura.

− Uchiha Sasuke estuvo en la villa.

 **Continuará...**

 **Nota de Autor:** woaaah! no he tardado tanto en actualizar este capitulo! me siento orgullosa! Este capitulo, pese que es de transición, es bastante interesante y deja un cliffhanger (Como se dice esto en español?) al final. Ya empieza lo interesante! Ayyy! Pobre Sakura, echando de menos a Sasuke...pobrecita, solo quiere estar con él...Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por el apoyo a la historia y vuestros reviews! Hasta otra. Besos.


	9. Capitulo 2 -parte 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a Tomohito Ōsaki.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Parte 3**

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron.

−¡¿En serio?!

 _¿Qué? Ese sueño. ¿No puede estar realmente volviéndose realidad?_

Por un momento, una sonrisa casi surge de sus labios, pero por la expresión y tono de Gaara, ella asumió que esta situación no era coser y cantar y contuvo la sonrisa.

−¿Sasuke está aquí?

−¿Por qué?

Sakura e Ino dieron voz a sus preguntas simultáneamente.

Gaara puso sus manos juntas encima de la mesa redonda y dejó salir un profundo respiro.

−No estoy muy seguro de por dónde empezar. Supongo que será mejor contaros simplemente lo que pasó tal y cómo fue.− Dijo.−Hace dos días, Uchiha Sasuke contactó con terroristas que se ocultaban en nuestra villa.

−¡¿Qué?! – Gritó Ino, su voz salvaje. –Espera un minuto. ¿Por qué iba Sasuke a hablar con terroristas-

−Ino –Fue Temari quien la interrumpió. –Gaara hablará primero. Guarda tus preguntas para después.

−Perdón.

Gaara asintió y continuó.

−Hace dos días, miembros de Anbu y yo nos acercamos a la base terrorista. Normalmente, el líder de la villa no llevaría directamente estas misiones, pero siendo la situación la que es…

Los terroristas eran originalmente ninjas de Sunagakure, pero se opusieron a la llegada de Gaara como Kazekage y abandonaron la villa para formar un grupo anti gobierno. Durante largo tiempo, Gaara era incapaz de saber su localización, pero más o menos un mes antes, uno de los Anbu había descubierto su base y el grupo había sido puesto bajo monitorización de los Anbu.

El grupo había hecho un movimiento una semana antes.

Un hombre solitario visitó su base para hablar con el líder terrorista. El miembro de Anbu monitorizando ese día reportó que el hombre visitando la base se fue pronto de la carpa y desapareció.

La reunión fue tan corta que los Anbu fueron incapaces de escuchar su conversación. Pero un preocupante informe de un Anbu llegó a Gaara.

−El hombre que apareció en la base se parecía mucho a Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha.

Sakura respiró hondo silenciosamente. Pero sus preguntas tendrían que esperar.

−Pensé que era un error, un parecido accidental− Remarcó Gaara.− Pero dudaba en dejar el tema tan fácilmente. Así que decidí unirme a los Anbu al día siguiente en su misión de monitorización.

Gaara sería capaz de mirar dentro de la carpa con su ojo de arena, y si él manipulaba la arena, sería fácil poner un aparato de escucha.

Unos días después de que se uniera al equipo de monitorización, Uchiha Sasuke apareció en la base terrorista. Una vez allí, empezó a negociar con el líder terrorista.

−Sasuke presionó al líder y demandó que se convirtieran en sus subordinados.

−¿Subordinados?− Ino frunció una ceja.

Gaara asintió.

−Sasuke fue a ellos con la idea de que se convirtieran en sus subordinados y le ayudasen a destruir Konoha. Si lo hacían, él les ayudaría con sus propios ataques terroristas.

−¡Pero eso es- ! −Gritó Sakura reflexivamente.

Gaara la ignoró.

−Los terroristas rechazaron las demandas de Sasuke. Así que las negociaciones se vinieron abajo. Pero en vez de irse, Sasuke mató al líder terrorista. Él dijo que no podía dejarle vivir ahora que sabía el plan de Sasuke para destruir Konoha.

Presenciando esto con su ojo de arena, Gaara dio la orden de atacar. Comenzó una pelea confusa entre Anbu y terroristas, y en medio del caos, Sasuke escapó. Gaara lo siguió, pero en algún momento Sasuke ocultó su chakra, y Gaara lo perdió.

−Esto pasó hace dos días.

Sakura cerró sus ojos. Pero su boca no se abrió. El silenció se hizo presente en la habitación.

−Hey, espera un minuto− Dijo Ino, finalmente, medio riéndose.− ¿Te piensas que nos creeríamos una historia como esa?− La situación estaba simplemente demasiado lejos de la realidad.

Sakura podía enfatizar con cómo se sentía.

La tragedia de una familia. Un odio que hizo que él quisiese abandonar la villa. Sasuke superó esto; él era su amigo, él luchó con ellos en la Gran Guerra Ninja. ¿Por qué iba Sasuke a necesitar ahora unirse con terroristas y planear venganza contra Konoha? Ella nunca hubiese imaginado esto de él.

−Hey, Gaara, ¿Estás _completamente_ seguro de que fue Sasuke? – Preguntó Sakura.

−Exacto− Dijo Ino.− Me refiero, a que, con una técnica de transformación o algo, alguien podría haberse convertido en Sasuke…

−Me gustaría creer eso. Pero es difícil imaginar que es ese el caso.− Gaara negó con su cabeza suavemente. –Incluso si alguien fuese capaz de usar una técnica de transformación para parecerse a él, ellos serían incapaces de hacerse su chakra del mismo color y del mismo tipo. El Sasuke que vi en la base hace dos días tenía el mismo chakra que el del Sasuke que conozco tan bien.

−Estoy segura de que he oído sobre un ninja en el Anbu de Konoha que puede imitar chakra. ¿Alguna conexión sobre eso?− Dijo Temari.

−No creo. – Replicó Sakura.− Sasuke no tiene relación con ese ninja, y no sé por qué él haría algo así en primer lugar.

−En ese caso, hay una buena posibilidad que el Sasuke que vio Gaara sea el Sasuke real.

−¡Temari! ¿Cómo puedes decir-

−Solo estoy indicando un hecho.− Dijo Temari, volviendo sus ojos afilados a Ino.

−Zetsu Blan- −Empezó a decir Sakura y rápidamente lo dejó.− No, por supuesto que no.

−También pensé eso por un minuto.−Dijo Gaara.−También tenía la habilidad de imitar chakra. Pero dado que Otsutsuki Kaguya ha sido destruida, no puedo imaginarme que haya sobrevivido.

−Entonces…¿y la posibilidad de un Jutsu de Cambio de Forma?− Preguntó Sakura. Ella leyó en la Biblioteca de Archivos que el líder de Akatsuki, Pain, usó este jutsu, una técnica para verter el chakra de una persona en un recipiente, que la persona después controlaba como si fuese su propio cuerpo.

−Cierto, ese jutsu podría explicar por qué su cara y su chakra eran los mismos. Pero Pain está muerto. Y si hubiese alguien más que pudiese usar esa técnica, eso aun deja los problemas de por qué Sasuke estaría en contacto con semejante persona y por qué dejaría que esa persona hiciese una copia de él.

Gaara estaba en lo cierto. Incluso si el Sasuke que él había visto era una copia en vez de el Sasuke real, eso no aclaraba a Sasuke de sospechas.

−¿Puedes ponerte en contacto con él?− Preguntó Gaara.− He oído que se marchó de viaje.

Sakura negó con la cabeza impotente.

−Hay lugares de contacto donde podemos dejar un mensaje, pero…

−Pero no sabemos cuándo los leería.− Ino terminó lo que Sakura había empezado.

−Suna no tiene la intención de que este asunto se filtre fuera. Pretendemos hacernos cargo de esto internamente. Las únicas personas que saben sobre esto son los miembros de Anbu asignados a esta misión, junto a Temari y unos cuantos ninjas de élite, y yo. Los terroristas que arrestamos en la base también están en prisión, por lo tanto la información no saldrá de la villa.

−No hay manera de que Uchiha Sasuke intentara y se uniera con terroristas. Gaara y yo también lo pensamos.−Dijo Temari. –Para empezar, me cuesta creer que Sasuke sea tan poco riguroso como para demandar abruptamente a alguien que se convierta en su subordinado en una negociación.

Sakura asintió.

−Sakura, Ino. Creo que deberíais correr a casa y preguntar a Kakashi sobre su opinión.− Dijo Gaara.− Aunque realmente me gustaría que pudieses estar un poco más de tiempo, ya que habéis venido hasta Suna.

Naturalmente, Sakura pretendía volver a la villa. Yendo a Sunagakure, ella tenía un montón de cosas que quería hacer. Quería aprender más sobre el sistema médico en la villa, y había un especialista con el que quería hablar sobre la investigación del veneno.

Pero ahora mismo, volver a Konoha era su prioridad.

−Enviaré un halcón mensajero a Kakashi sobresaltando la situación. Iría yo mismo y explicaría la situación, pero dada la situación como cabeza de la villa, no puedo irme tan fácilmente.

−Lo entiendo.

 _Nos tomamos cuatro días para venir, pero volveremos a casa en tres,_ se dijo Sakura a sí misma.

 **Continuará…**

 **Nota de Autor:** oh dios mío. No tengo perdón. Sí, he tardado muchísimo con la historia pero traducir lleva su tiempo la verdad. Además estaba muy liada con la universidad y los exámenes, para ser sincera, he acabado hace unos pocos días…Bueno, espero actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada la verdad. Jejeje, lo siento. Cualquier duda, no dudéis en decírmela. Besos!


	10. Capitulo 3-parte 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a Tomohito Ōsaki.

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Parte 1**

−Ha pasado un año y medio desde que Haruno Sakura propuso y lanzó el Centro de Terapia para niños, y están viendo resultados definidos. Creo que deberían recibir más dinero del presupuesto para el próximo periodo.

Tras el comunicado de Kakashi, el Daimyo en cabeza de la mesa, se acarició la barbilla pensativo. Su cara decía que estaba pensando, pero Kakashi sabía que realmente su cerebro no estaba trabajando. Su único pensamiento seguramente sería un ruego para que la aburrida asamblea terminara pronto.

Esta aburrida asamblea particular tomaba lugar en la mansión del Daimyo, mayoritariamente para hablar sobre adjudicaciones de presupuestos. Además del Daimyo, también asistieron los oficiales veteranos de las tierras: el Hokage Kakashi, los asesores Homura y Koharu, y miembros de élite de Anbu. Shizune también estaba presente como un miembro veterano del grupo médico.

−Me gustaría escuchar unos pocos más detalles sobre esto de la boca de Haruno Sakura, pero ella no está en la villa ahora mismo ¿Es eso cierto?− Fue Koharu quien habló.

Kakashi asintió.

−Ha ido a Suna con Yamanaka Ino. Ella quería contar el status actual del Centro de Terapia para niños al personal médico de Suna e intercambiar ideas con ellos.

−Si un sistema similar es introducido en Suna o cualquier otra villa, seremos capaces de hacer investigaciones colaborativas. –Añadió Shizune, desde el asiento junto a Kakashi. –En tal caso, creemos que seremos capaces de proporcionar un cuidado aún más comprensivo a los niños.

−¿Qué haréis sobre el presupuesto para los Anbu?− Vino una lisa interjección de un hombre que se sentaba diagonalmente de Kakashi- Tsumiki Kido, miembro élite de Anbu y capitán de varios equipos. Él tenía una cara distintiva, con una nariz aguileña y ojos afilados. A su lado estaba un hombre llamado Magire, una especie de ayudante.

−El Centro de Terapia ha recibido suficientes fondos− Kido continuó. –Si ellos realmente han visto resultados sólidos, entonces me parece que no necesitan alargar el presupuesto, ¿hmmm?

El pegajoso sonido final de su frase fue duro de tragar.

−Necesitan fondos para mantener el sistema y desarrollarlo más. –Dijo Shizune, cortante.

−Bueno entonces, yo apreciaría que podamos considerar también el mantenimiento y desarrollo de Anbu.− Dijo Kido, y giró su mirada hacia Kakashi. Sus ojos eran fríos.− Kakashi- perdona, Hokage. Ha habido una tendencia a la baja en términos de presupuesto para Anbu estos dos años. Es esto, al final, realmente la opción correcta. Me pregunto.

−Al final, _yo_ creo que sí.− Replicó Kakashi.

−¡Ja ja ja! –Río Kido haciendo teatro. –No pensaba que esas serían las palabras del Hokage, ¿hmm? Los Anbu están bajo el control directo del Hokage. ¡Qué el Hokage mismo intente recortar su presupuesto! Y tú mismo eras un miembro de Anbu, ¿no?

−Digo que tenemos prioridades.

−¿Así que cuidar de unos niños es más importante que Anbu? Honestamente, no puedo entenderlo. No puedo. En primer lugar, − Kido levantó la voz –este método de niños recuperándose del trauma mental a través de terapia hablando es interminable. Y por eso, estáis entrenando a especialistas. Es tan tortuoso. Si los vais a tratar, simplemente dadle alguna medicación y libradles de los síntomas de sus problemas.

−Claro, la medicación es otra manera de hacerlo. Pero la idea aquí no es elegir una u otra. – Dijo Kakashi.

−Magire,− Shizune habló al hombre al lado de Kido.−¿Tu eres un ninja médico, no? ¿Compartes la manera de pensar de Kido?

Magire giró la cara hacia su interlocutor. Con su pálida constitución y su monóculo, daba la impresión de ser un tipo académico.

−No tengo intención de negar el hecho de que estáis aliviando las ansiedades de los niños mediante terapia, pero considerando la eficiencia y la certeza, he concluido que el tratamiento a través de dispensar medicación es más racional. Eso es todo. –Se giró para mirar al frente una vez más.

−Eficiencia. Racional.− Kido siguió por donde su ayudante se había quedado.− Son buenas palabras, de hecho. Es eso para lo que deberían ser los tratamientos y los presupuestos. Hay un límite en cuánto dinero hay, y creo que debería ser asignado a aquellas cosas que son realmente para el bien de la villa, ¿hmm?

−Estamos en un tiempo de paz. El mundo no está en ningún tipo de situación de emergencia. –Dijo Kakashi. –Personalmente no siento la necesidad de asignar una cantidad tan grande de dinero a los Anbu estos días.

−"En tiempos de paz, prepárate para la guerra." Como dice el viejo dicho. Es precisamente porque estamos en tiempos de paz que debemos asumir que habrá disturbios otra vez en el mundo. Y- − Kido se cortó a sí mismo, como para prestar un aire de importancia a sus palabras. Después persistió con una sonrisa fría.− ¿Somos capaces realmente de decir que estamos en paz ahora mismo? Todo el mundo aquí presente está al tanto de que el Daimyo y Homura fueron atacados el otro día. Naturalmente, los Anbu deben asumir la culpa de ello, dado que no fuimos capaces de cumplir nuestra obligación de proteger al Daimyo. Por lo tanto, esto es precisamente por lo que creo que fortalecer Anbu es un tema urgente. ¿No?

 _Sabia presentación._ Kakashi estaba un poco intimidado. Pero Kido estaba, de hecho, en lo cierto; Kakashi no pudo encontrar ninguna falta para disputar.

−Bueno, creo que Kido está pidiendo una solicitud sensata…−Dijo el Daimyo apagándose y giró su mirada hacia Homura. _Tú decides_ estaba escrito en su cara.

De brazos cruzados, con una mirada dudosa, Homura dejó salir un largo suspiro.

−También es mi culpa por permitir a esos bandidos saltarme encima. Me doy cuenta de que esto suena como una excusa, pero los hombres que me atacaron eran justamente competentes. Tengo que admitir que un viento ominoso ha estado soplando en la villa.

Homura miró primero a Kido, luego a Kakashi, antes de continuar.

−Juntamos el presupuesto para el siguiente periodo con la prioridad de fortalecer el sistema de Anbu. ¿Aceptable?

 **Continuará…**

 **Nota de Autor:** Hola! Este capítulo no me ha costado tanto de actualizar! Me alegro la verdad. Sé que es un capitulo un poco pesado en el que solo se habla y se discute pero es imprescindible para el progreso de la historia. ¿Por qué creéis que Kido y Magire piensan así? Hagan sus conclusiones jajaja! Espero no tardar con el siguiente. Nos vemos y besos.


	11. Capitulo 3-parte 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a Tomohito Ōsaki.

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Parte 2**

Con la reunión finalizada, Kakashi acababa de llegar a la oficina del Hokage cuando Sai entró.

Era por la tarde. Un resplandor crepuscular entraba en la habitación.

−He sido atacado antes,−Dijo Sai, Kakashi estaba sentado en su mesa.

−¿Qué?− Las palabras de Sai borraron su exhaustación de la reunión.

Sai informó al Hokage que en su camino de vuelta tras hablar con el informador y pedirle que encontrase a la gente de más alto nivel que Sai había seleccionado del libro de Bingo, él había sido atacado por dos hombres enmascarados.

−Eran fuertes. Quería retener al menos a uno de ellos, pero…

Uno había escapado, el otro se había inmolado.

−Se auto-destruyó…

−Pero no fue una auto-destrucción para la que él estaba preparado.− Afirmó Sai.

Kakashi se quedó boquiabierto.

−En un punto, retuve a un hombre y pretendía cuestionarle. Le hice un señuelo: si hablaba, tomaría su cooperación en consideración cuando nos encargásemos de él más tarde. Pero cuando empezó a decir algo…

Algo inusual pasó en su cuerpo y explotó.

−Había como un sello maldito en su nuca. Creo que eso es lo que lo provocó.

Kakashi llevó su mano a su barbilla. Intentando hablar, activar un sello maldito- le recordaba a cierta persona.

−Suena a Danzo, ¿no? Toda esta cosa.− Dijo Kakashi.

Sai asintió.

−Realmente se parece al método que usaba para atarnos.

Shimura Danzo dirigió los Anbu desde las sombras. Luchó contra Sarutobi Hiruzen para el asiento de Tercer Hokage y perdió. Después de aquello, creó una organización independiente dentro de los Anbu llamada Raíz y planeó gobernar la villa. Sai había sido un miembro de Raíz.

Danzo incrustaba sellos malditos en las lenguas de Sai y otros en Raíz. El efecto era que en el instante que intentasen decir algo sobre Raíz o Danzo, se paralizarían y serían incapaces de hablar.

−Así pues, los hombres que te atacaron también estaban atados a la voluntad de su jefe. Aunque el efecto es totalmente diferente. Me refiero, auto-destrucción versus parálisis.

−Y hay una cosa más.– Dijo Sai. –En medio de la pelea, mis atacantes de repente fueron cubiertos por chakra de Bijū.

−¿Bijū? –Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron.−¿En serio?

−Sí. Los hombres no se transformaron en bestias con colas, pero su chakra aumentó explosivamente y se convirtió en una capa que cubría sus cuerpos. Y en esa capa de chakra-era pequeña, pero había una cola.

Kakashi gruñó.

−¿Cómo consigue alguien que no es un jinchuriki el poder de un Bijū?

−Y ambos.

−Si hubiésemos sido capaces de examinar el cuerpo, podríamos haber aprendido algo, pero se auto-destruyó.

−Lo que puede significar que alguien no quería que fuésemos capaces de examinarlo, por lo tanto pusieron el sello maldito para una muerte explosiva.

Kakashi cerró los ojos y atormentó a su cerebro. La manera de hacer las cosas de Danzo, el momento del ataque de Sai, y la reunión de antes-La intuición de Kakashi le estaba diciendo algo.

−Sai, ¿Hablaste con alguien sobre el hecho de que estabas buscando este problema?− Preguntó.

−No, nadie. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

−Si no lo hablaste con nadie, ¿Entonces por qué fuiste atacado?

−¿Qué?

−El enemigo se enteró de que estabas buscando sobre esto y te atacó para prevenirlo. Así pues, ¿de dónde consiguieron esa información? No pudo ser posible que justamente te oyeran hablar con tu informador y decidieran atacarte en un ataque de pánico.

−Eso no podría ser posible. Tomo muchas precauciones cuando contacto con un informador.

−Entonces eso significa que el enemigo sabía que estabas buscando sobre esto antes de que vieses al informador.

Sai se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de Kakashi. Finalmente un pequeño "oh" salió de él.

−Después de darme la orden aquí, fui a la sala de referencias de Anbu para mirar los incidentes.

−¿La sala de referencias de Anbu?

−Sí. Hay un registro de mi visita. Alguien pudo saber de ese registro que estaba interesado en estos incidentes.

−En efecto, podrían saberlo probablemente. –Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo.

−Pero, maestro,− Sai bajó la voz. –Entonces eso significaría que el autor de los hechos es alguien de Anbu.

Los ojos de ambos chocaron.

−Realmente,−dijo Kakashi. –Acabo de volver de una reunión sobre presupuestos con el gobierno de la villa, y parece que los Anbu van a tener un aumento de presupuesto.

−Los Anbu.

−Mm-hmm. Tsumiki Kido de Anbu sacó el tema de estos ataques en la reunión también. Se estresaba diciendo que era urgente fortalecer Anbu ahora más que nunca. Ambos, el Daimyo y Homura estaban en la reunión, por lo tanto consiguió asegurarse un buen presupuesto para sus Anbu. ¿Ves a lo que quiero llegar aquí, Sai?

−Maestro, eso es…−Sai tragó duro. Aparentemente, él estaba viendo la misma trama potencial que Kakashi.

−Los Anbu causaron los incidentes, y los Anbu han conseguido un aumento de presupuesto usando aquellos incidentes como puntos de conversación. Básicamente, jugando a su propio juego.

Sai estaba sin palabras.

−Pensándolo así,−Kakashi continuó.− todo ese tipo de cosas empieza a tener sentido. Es por eso que el Daimyo y el asesor Homura fueron atacados. Si querían levantar una sensación de crisis entre los escalones altos, entonces atacar esos escalones altos sería la manera más simple de hacerlo. Y la ruta del Daimyo y el plan de guardia ese día eran alto secretos; solo los Anbu los sabían. Hubiese sido duro para cualquiera de fuera saber los detalles. Pero si asumimos que el autor estaba en Anbu, entonces todo esto está ordenadamente resuelto. El método tiene sentido. Un solo kunai lanzado. Y el ataque cortante también-superficial, solo una espada larga. Si hubiesen hecho más que eso, el pueblo entero hubiese sido avisado para atrapar al autor. Necesitaban mantener los ataques a un mínimo suficiente para que eso no pasase.

−Y Kido hizo todo eso…

−No podemos darlo por seguro todavía− Previno Kakashi. –Pero creo que es culpable.

−Se había dicho que Kido siempre fue la persona que sostuvo las riendas de Danzo. Oí que siempre que uno de los planes de Danzo se ponía en acción, el dinero necesitado era básicamente obtenido por Kido detrás de las sombras.

−He oído eso también.

Todas las fechorías de Danzo-contra el clan Uchiha, contra Akatsuki-habrían necesitado naturalmente una gran suma de dinero. Probablemente pagaron a gente que diese información durante actividades de inteligencia, y cualquier tipo de movimiento a largo plazo o infiltración a larga escala requería un compromiso financiero equitativo.

Kakashi no sabía cuánto del presupuesto para los Anbu legítimos había sido invertido en Raíz, pero incluso con el presupuesto de Anbu, Raíz tenía que haber tenido varias rutas recaudadoras de fondos en casa de estar solos. Kido había so el responsable de una o quizá de todas. Él estuvo al lado de Danzo, por lo tanto no era difícil de imaginar que los dos hombres habrían compartido la idea de atar a sus subordinados con un sello maldito.

−Así que el hombre sosteniendo las riendas para Raíz sale a la luz una vez Raíz ha desaparecido.− Murmuró Kakashi, girando su mirada a Sai otra vez.−¿Te encargarías de Kido? Ahora mismo, es nuestra mayor sospecha.

−Entendido.

−Pero si sientes que estas en el más mínimo peligro, échate atrás inmediatamente. Nuestro enemigo ha fallado ya una vez en un ataque contra ti. La próxima vez irán contra ti más seriamente.

−Vale.− Sai asintió y desapareció al instante ante la mesa.

Una vez que el joven hombre había abandonado su oficina, Kakashi se inclinó en su silla y miró al techo.

−Están pasando muchas cosas ahora mismo por alguna razón. –Murmuró para sí mismo, antes de que una ninja de comunicaciones entrase corriendo.

−Hokage-sama. Ha venido un halcón con un mensaje urgente desde Suna.− Dijo y le entregó un pequeño pergamino enrollado antes de irse corriendo otra vez.

Él abrió el pergamino.

En él: Uchiha Sasuke ha aparecido en Sunagakure, hizo contacto con terroristas. Después de negociar, mató a un terrorista.

−Oh, no. –Kakashi negó con la cabeza.−Esto es demasiado.

 **Continuará…**

 **Nota de autor:** Wow! Aquí estoy otra vez. Creo que tampoco he tardado mucho. Wow! No estoy recibiendo ni un review, pero me da bastante igual la verdad jajaja, si no lo lee nadie por lo menos será un ejercicio para mejorar mi traducción. Bueno, ha sido otro capítulo lentillo y como digo, son necesarios para el transcurso de la historia. Poco a poco, todo empieza a tener sentido. Bueno pues, besos.


	12. Capitulo 3-parte 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a Tomohito Ōsaki.

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Parte 3**

−¿Quedarnos quietos?− Volvió a repetir Ino.

−Exactamente.−Dijo Kakashi, desde detrás de la mesa del Hokage.− Básicamente, no hacer nada.

−¿No hacer nada? Un falso Sasuke está ahí fuera, ¿Sabes? ¿Vamos a dejarlo estar?−Ino dejó ver su enfado.

−¿Entonces qué crees que deberíamos hacer?−Devolvió Kakashi.−¿Ir alrededor de la villa, o quizás otras villas, diciendo que hay un Sasuke falso y si saben algo sobre eso?

−Bueno, eso es…− Murmuró Ino.

Sakura e Ino acababan de volver de Sunagakure. Habían pasado por las puertas A-N y habían ido directas a Kakashi.

El halcón enviado desde Sunagakure había llegado hace dos días, así que Kakashi sabía por encima la situación general. Una vez Sakura e Ino le informaron de lo que habían oído directamente de Gaara, Kakashi había anunciado que estuviesen al margen.

−Es mejor no hacer ningún movimiento descuidado.− Dijo.

−Pero-

−Nosotros, −Kakashi interrumpió a Ino− _Nosotros_ sabemos muy bien que Sasuke no haría nada como eso. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien que no conoce que tipo de persona es Sasuke se enterase de esto? La gente empezaría a difundir información falsa-Sasuke ha cambiado de lado, Sasuke es un criminal, ese tipo de cosas. La decisión de Gaara de contároslo solo a vosotras dos y mantenerlo entre su villa ha sido buena.

Que es por lo que Konoha no debe hacer ningún movimiento por el momento, repitió.

−Tu tampoco, Sakura. ¿Entendido?

−Eh,− Empezó Sakura.− Estoy segura de que hay un ninja en Anbu que puede imitar chakra, ¿cierto?. No puedo creer que estuviese involucrado, aunque…

Era una posibilidad que Sakura misma había rechazado cuando se reunieron con Gaara en Sunagakure, pero preguntaba por ello ahora porque quería una confirmación directa de Kakashi.

−No, ninguna conexión allí. Sí que tiene un jutsu que traza el chakra de su objetivo, pero él está en una misión a largo plazo ahora mismo. Es una manera rara de decirlo, pero él tiene una coartada. Así que está limpio. –Dijo Kakashi, firmemente.

−¿Podemos contactar nosotros mismos con Sasuke? – Preguntó Ino.

−Hmm. Si pudiésemos, eso sería lo mejor aquí, pero es difícil. Tiende a moverse como le dice el espíritu, por decirlo así. No sabemos cuándo parará en un punto de contacto, y no tiene obligación de pasar por Konoha regularmente.

−Lo suponía.− La cara de Ino se hundió.

Sakura miró al suelo.

No podían ponerse en contacto con él. Si empezaban a investigar, la información se extendería. Lo que significaba que todo lo que podían hacer ir con cuidado, como Kakashi había dicho.

−Por supuesto, si la situación cambia, os pondré a las dos a trabajar en ello.−Dijo Kakashi y luego añadió.−Oh, una cosa más. Tengo malas noticias. Más que nada porque no tengo suficientes músculos para doblar. Ayer hubo una reunión de elite y terminaron quitando el presupuesto para el Centro de Terapia para niños. Están dando una cuantía mayor del presupuesto a los Anbu.

−¿A Anbu?− Preguntó Ino. −¿Por qué harían eso?

−Mira, el Daimyo fue atacado. Y, bueno…han pasado otras cosas sospechosas en la villa. Por lo tanto, la gente de arriba piensa que deberíamos fortalecer Anbu.

−¿Qué son esas cosas sospechosas?− Presionó Ino.

−Lo siento, ahora mismo es un poco…Cuando llegue el momento, definitivamente os contaré todo.− Kakashi levantó una mano como para pedir perdón.

−Que no nos movamos, cuando llegue el momento-maestro, estás siendo horriblemente evasivo.− Ino frunció el ceño.

Kakashi ofreció una amarga, de alguna manera abatida sonrisa en respuesta.

−No lo guardéis contra mí. Las cosas cambian cuando eres Hokage.

Una vez Kakashi las despidió y las envió a casa para descansar, Sakura e Ino dejaron la Residencia del Hokage.

−Estás pálida. ¿Estás bien?− Preguntó Ino, antes de separar sus caminos.

Sakura dijo que estaba bien, pero cuando llegó a casa y se miró en el espejo, en efecto vio allí una cara desgastada. Parte de ello era por la exhaustación del viaje sin parar de Suna, pero más que nada, era la reacción por lo que Gaara les había contado sobre Sasuke.

 _Vamos. Qué estás haciendo, Sasuke…_

Pero incluso si intentaba protestar, Sasuke estaba en algún lugar donde su voz no llegaba. Las palabras que quería decir pero no podía, las cosas que quería hacer por él pero no podía, dentro de ella se formó un bulto de anhelo.

Se tiró a la cama. La fría sensación de las sábanas acariciaron sus mejillas y después rodó sobre su espalda.

Tocó su frente con su dedo índice y con el del medio.

 _Te veré pronto._

 _Gracias…_

Sus palabras volvieron a la vida en su mente.

 _Pero cuando es pronto, Sasuke,_ murmuró para sí misma.

 **Continuará…**

 **Nota de Autor:** Hola! Otra vez otro capítulo. Este es más cortito y al fin salen Sakura e Ino. Pobre Sakura! Que sepáis que la puerta A-N es la famosa puerta de la serie, un carácter es la A y otro la N en japonés y simbolizan en principio y el fin (como el alfa y el omega) ya que son el primer y el ultimo carácter de su silabario.


	13. Capitulo 3-parte 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a Tomohito Ōsaki.

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Parte 4**

Al otro lado del grueso cristal, un grupo de ninjas médicos de la facción de Kido estaban trabajando. Algunos estaban agitando tubos de prueba, otros midiendo esto y aquello, y otros empacando capsulas moradas en cajas.

−¿Está yendo bien?−Preguntó Kido a Magire a su lado, mientras miraban a subordinados empacando cajas de capsulas.

−Sí. Parece que llegaremos seguros a la cuota de este mes.− Vino la voz de Magire de vuelta. –Eso es todo.

La instalación era un instituto de búsqueda que Kido construyó fuera de la villa. Aquí, bajo la dirección de Magire, podían buscar nuevas medicaciones y producirlas para distribuirlas. La instalación estaba bajo suelo; el edificio por encima de ellos era una casa de ladrillo de dos plantas, camuflaje. Naturalmente, los únicos que sabían sobre la instalación bajo suelo era la facción de Kido.

−¿Cuál es el estado del medio cultural? ¿Está llorando sobre cómo quiere irse a casa?

−No llora. De hecho, dado que está medio consciente por la medicación, los sentimientos del medio cultural no parecen presentes. Eso es todo.

−¿Eso es todo?− _Todavía hay malvados en este mundo._ Kido rió mientras cambiaba de tema.−De todas formas, la reunión sobre el presupuesto ha ido bien. Casi anticlimático.

−Sin embargo, Hatake Kakashi se habrá dado cuenta de que éramos los que realizamos los ataques hacia el Daimyo y su asesor.

−No importa. Realmente, si fuese el tipo de hombre que no se diese cuenta ni de eso al menos, no habría vivido lo suficiente para ser Hokage.

Esto no solo eran uvas amargas; Kido creía realmente que no importaba si Kakashi sospechaba de ellos o algo. Los ataques hacia el Daimyo y su asesor eran, para Kido, nada más que una prueba.

 _Una droga de Bijū_

Los resultados habían sido magníficos. Justo como Kido había ordenado, unos asesinos-con habilidades mejoradas por la droga de Bijū- habían lanzado un kunai al lado del Daimyo, herido levemente al asesor, evadido al ninja guarda que los perseguía, y salió de la escena bastante admirablemente. Kido había usado después esos ataques como un pretexto para asegurar un presupuesto para Anbu.

 _Podemos usar la droga de Bijū._ Kido podía sentir su poder. Y eso significaba dos cosas: podían usarla para administrar una dosis a humanas o para estrategia política.

Pero Hatake Kakashi era un serio oponente, uno en el que no debía bajar la guardia. Puede que Kakashi hubiese estado con los ojos somnolientos y cerrados la mayoría del tiempo, pero si intuición era aguda cuando hacía falta. Después de todo, ya tenía a Sai, miembro de Anbu, trabajando.

−Parece que Sai todavía está vigilándonos.−Dijo Kido.

Había enviado a dos asesinos tras Sai el otro día, pero recibió un informe diciendo que habían fallado. Uno de ellos se había auto-destruido, lo que significaba que seguramente había intentado hablar tras ser cuestionado.

Kido había hecho lo mismo para los ataques hacia el Daimyo y el asesor: poner sellos malditos en todos los asesinos antes de soltarlos. Solo los que completasen la misión y volviesen a él podrían tener el sello borrado.

−El fallo del otro día,− Comenzó Magire.−fue porque mis propias estimaciones eran incorrectas. Envié a dos personas con una cola, pero sus propias habilidades y chakra eran aparentemente insuficientes. Eso es todo.

−Bueno, está bien, supongo.−Dijo Kido.−Fallaron, pero servirá como advertencia. Y si se reduce a eso, simplemente podemos enviar más con más colas.

No podían permitir dejar caer sus planes a estas alturas.

Tanto dinero que el presupuesto de la villa palidecía en comparación…

Aún tenían que hacer un poco más para llegar allí.

 _Muy bien, huh, ¿Kido? Ahora puedes ir a la academia como todo el mundo._

 _Sí. ¡Gracias, papá!_

El recuerdo vino a la vida sin invitar en su mente, y la cara de Kido se heló.

−Dinero. Más dinero…− La maldición en su corazón encontró camino hasta su voz y salió de su boca.

 **Continuará…**

 **Nota de Autor:** Mmm, creo que no he tardado tanto. Bueno, es un capítulo bastante explicativo la verdad. Todo a su tiempo. Ya vais sabiendo un poco más de Kido y quizá podáis deducir porque actúa así. Besos.


End file.
